Saying 'Yes' Sidefics
by NaoHinaMuza
Summary: Sidefics of my story Saying 'Yes' of events that are not described or completely directed to with HashiMada, TobiIzu, ItaKyuu, KyuuIta, SasuNaru, and NaruSasu. AU, lemons, fluffiness, YAOI.
1. Chapter 1: Our Teenage Years

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoy this series of sidefics! I'll probably be updating every few days, so, please review!

**Chapter 1: Our Teenage Years**

Society says nobody should hate. But, do you know what Madara says to that? Nothing, because he doesn't give a fuck about society, much less about what they say. And right now, he could wholeheartedly say he hated almost everything. He hated the stupid sun that made his sensitive pale skin itch, he hated the irritating wind that ruffled what used to be his perfectly groomed hair, he hated the annoying giggling girls giving him disgusting flirty glances, but, most of all, he hated the bright blinding smile of the idiotic brunette teen standing way too close in his personal space.

"What."

Hashirama's smile only widened. "Can I sit next to you?"

Madara glared, bringing the book he had been reading closer to his chest apprehensively. It wasn't like he didn't know who the other teen was. He had met him before in the Clan Reunions. Now, Hashirama is his obnoxious neighbor that would often come to his home uninvited (in the Madara's point of view, anyway) and talk the hell out of his ear. Everybody called them "best friends" but all Madara wanted to do was dunk the Senju straight to his death. "Why are you even asking? You always do what you want."

Hashirama huffed, shifting awkwardly on his feet, digging his hands in his pockets. "You don't have to be so mean! I'm your only friend, you know!"

Madara's eye twitched. "Go die."

The brunette blinked and nodded solemnly, turning on his heel. "Okay."

Madara stared in shock at the back of the teen that was walking away from him. That was the first time Hashirama had ever done something like that, and, although Madara swore he hated the brunette (really he did), he didn't like it. He hastily stood up, throwing his hardcover book straight to Hashirama's unsuspecting head. "Idiot!"

Hashirama jerked and winced at the impact, taking the book from the grassy ground and swiftly turning to face the raven glaring at him. He glared right back. "What was that for!?"

Madara growled under his breath, looking away indigently and falling onto his bottom on the stone bench. "Bring that to me and sit down, moron."

Hashirama's gaze softened until he was absolutely laughing, jogging up to his friend. "You're so weird, Madara!"

"Tch." Madara snatched the book from the brunette's grasp, opening it to the page he left off.

"Don't worry, though!"

Madara faced Hashirama, who was, again, too close. Their noses almost brushed.

Hashirama grinned toothily, his eyes closing. "I like weird people!"

Madara glared, ignoring the feeling of his cheeks getting warm, and pushed Hashirama's face away from his with his fist rubbing slightly on the brunette's cheek. "You're so lame."

Hashirama pouted, pulling back. He smiled, though, when Madara avoided looking at him in the eyes, hiding behind the book he was pretending to be engrossed in. The Senju chuckled, stretching his legs in front of him and placing his palms on the bench, the side of his hand brushing Madara's thigh. He closed his eyes, his smile pretty and gentle.

Madara observed him from the corner of his book, marveling at how damn peaceful Hashirama. It was unfair, really, because the raven wished more than anything was to be able to relax. He hadn't had the opportunity in a long time, to look as carefree as Hashirama looked right now, with that galling smile, the breeze ruffling his weird bowl-cut brown silky hair, and with such an easy posture. Madara sighed, closing and placing his book on his lap. "Hashirama."

"Mm?" Hashirama opened his eyes and turned to look at Madara expectantly. The raven didn't return the look, he instead kept gazing down at his feet.

"I-"

"Hashirama-kun!"

Both teens gave a startled jump, Hashirama turning to face the smiling redhead running toward them, her hands full with books. "Mito-chan!"

"Can you help me, please? I'm going to Takanashi-sensei's classroom!" Mito panted once she reached them.

Hashirama laughed, standing and taking some of the books in her grasp. "Of course, Mito-chan! Though, why would a petite girl like you carry so many books without any help?"

"Not everyone's a gentlemen." Mito beamed with a slight blush at Hashirama, hugging the two books she ended up with to her chest. "Let's go!"

"Alright! See you later, Madara!" Hashirama called out to the raven when Mito grabbed his wrist and both began to jog toward the classrooms and away from the now lonely Uchiha.

Madara watched them go with an empty look in his eyes. He silently stuffed his book into his backpack and stood up, hooking it on. He lowered his gaze so that his bangs hid both his eyes, hands clenching tightly onto the shoulder straps.

Did he also mention he hated being left behind, alone?

It reminded him too much of what the world had done to home. It reminded him too much of what his parents had done to him. His mother disappeared the moment his little brother was born, and four years later, his father died out of a terrible disease. He had felt so alone, so afraid of all the responsibilities suddenly thrown at him. But...lately...Hashirama...

"Madara-niisan!"

He blinked in surprise, turning just in time to receive an armful of a wildly grinning pre-teen. "Izuna. What are you doing here?"

Izuna flashed his older brother a wide smile, getting off of him. "I got out early, so I wanted to visit! And I brought you lunch, since I know you hate the cafeteria! And I know you just love my cooking!"

"I see, thank you." Madara couldn't help softly smile as his beautiful otouto kept on talking animatedly about his day after giving him his lunch, both of them sitting down.

Lately, he hadn't been so alone.

Hashirama grinned, watching the two brothers interact happily from his spot behind one of the school's columns.

"You're so creepy, Hashirama." Tobirama spoke, shocking the hell out of the poor brunette, who rapidly turned, dramatically placing his hand on his heart with a gasp while resting against the column.

"Tobirama, you're out early too?!"

"Idiot, Izuna and I go to the same school, of course I'm out early."

Hashirama sighed, relaxing and pouting, crossing his arms on his chest. "You're not in a good mood. Did you fight with Izuna-kun again?"

Tobirama scowled at the mention of the littlest Uchiha, looking away. "None of your business. What are you doing stalking Madara like a blushing anime girl anyways?"

Hashirama flustered, uncrossing his arms and pointing at his little brother with his index finger, a blush decorating his cheeks. "I'm not stalking him! And I'm not an anime girl!"

"But you're still blushing." Tobirama smirked and turned to leave when his older brother began to splutter out words without no real meaning. "C'mon, aniki, stop acting like a moron."

Hashirama huffed, but still smiled slightly to himself, throwing one last longing look at a mesmerizingly laughing Madara, to then proceed to follow his sibling.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh, Romeo

**A/N:** Yeah, sorry for the angst but Madara and Hashirama are a pairing that are naturally that way! Next chapter will be a relief, though, and forgive me for any grammatically errors! Please review and enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Oh, Romeo**

_"Hashirama?"_

He took in a deep shaky breath. "Hey, Madara! How are you?"

He heard a snort. _"Busy. I haven't heard of you in a while."_

"Well, yeah..." Hashirama nervously glanced around, even though he was in his room and there was nobody home, he needed to make sure, clutching his cellphone closer. "Look, about what Mito-chan said-"

_"What about it? It wasn't really that surprising, she has been after you since freshmen year, the elders were bound to take this in consideration." _Hashirama didn't like how monotone Madara sounded, as if he had rehearsed this conversation. _"You two have to eventually move on together and leave...people behind."_

"But not you!" Hashirama said almost pleadingly. "Despite what she said, I'll never leave you behind, Madara!"

Hashirama heard Madara's voice crack, wether in anger or sadness, he didn't know. _"What do you want from me anyways, Hashirama?"_

"I-" He paused. He didn't know how to respond to that, it was something he himself didn't know. He just...he just couldn't imagine a world without his best friend. Madara had become an important and essential part in his life. Without him...Hashirama felt lost. "Madara...I don't want to be without you."

_"You..."_

"I don't want you to leave!" Hashirama gasped out, his eyes widening in realization. He completely discarded the fact of someone overhearing his conversation, his heart beating faster and voice rising in volume. "If it's what Mito-chan said, please ignore it and forgive her! If it's something I did, please forgive me!"

_"I don't have time for this-"_

"If it's because I kissed you, forgive me!" Hashirama shouted, closing his eyes tightly when he heard a soft gasp in response. "Dammit, I just can't...I can't live without you, okay?! It took me forever to find your number once you changed it, please...please."

_"Please what? I..."_ Madara gave a frustrated growl. _"Hashirama, I'm not a fucking third wheel! And I'm not a toy or somebody you can obligate to do things as petty as accepting apologies! I can't stand it anymore, Senju! I won't! I-I...I care about you."_ Madara's voice softened and this made Hashirama's heartbeat skip a beat._ "I really do, even when I shouldn't, I do. I...You know what, just...just leave it."_

"No! Please..." Hashirama furiously wiped the tears off his face, an idea ringing in his head. "I'll prove it to you! Can you meet me? At the riverbank at four? Like old times?"

_"Hashirama-"_

"Please, Madara."

_"..."_

"Please."

_"...Fine."_

"Who are you going to meet?"

Hashirama jumped, swiftly turning, seeing his father standing by the doorway of his bedroom with a worried Tobirama behind him. Hashirama gulped, placing his cellphone on top of one of his drawers. "Otousan, I was just talking to Mito-"

"Don't lie to me." Butsuma hissed, his deadly glare making Hashirama flinch. "It was that Uchiha boy, wasn't it? What have told you about him?"

Hashirama gridded his teeth together, tense. "Father, I-"

"I told you that you have to move on and marry Mito from the Uzumaki clan. You have to stop spending so much time with that Uchiha-"

"You can't control me this way!" Hashirama shouted, startling both his father and brother. It wasn't like him to yell this angrily, much less at his own family.

Butsuma scowled, stepping forward so that his son and him were eye-to-eye. Tobirama bit his bottom lip, stepping back just in case he needed to run to get his mother. "I do control you this way. It isn't so difficult, just forget the Uchiha-"

"His name isn't Uchiha!" Hashirama snapped. "It's Madara! And, no, I won't forget-"

Butsuma abruptly grabbed his son's shoulders, shaking him while screaming at his face. "Why?! Why can't you?! He is just another person! It's not like you need him in your life for your survival!"

"I do!" Hashirama locked gazes with his father, teary brown orbs filled with so much pain and anger and apology that Butsuma froze, his own eyes widening in astonishment. "Father, I love him!"

Butsuma's jaw fell, letting go of his eldest son as if he had burned, stepping back. "What?"

Hashirama gulped, closing his eyes tightly, fists clenched by his side. "I can't marry Mito! I can't stay away from Madara! Because I love him!"

There was silence, so much aggravating silence. Tobirama seemed beyond panicked while Butsuma just looked shocked and Hashirama appeared to be tired.

Then, Butsuma scoffed, the look of disgust nearly breaking Hashirama inside. "Leave."

Hashirama set his jaw.

"Father!" Tobirama said in alert. "Aniki is just-"

"No. This is not acceptable. Consider yourself disowned of the Senju clan if you keep on with this." Butsuma turned on his heel. "You have three days." He left the room.

Tobirama glanced at his brother with tears in his eyes. "Aniki-"

"Don't worry," Hashirama gave his little brother a fake smile and a thumbs up. "He'll come around. Now, can you do me the favor and distract Father while I leave?"

Tobirama closed his eyes in sadness and nodded. He felt a hand ruffling his hair affectionately and then Hashirama left the room with a bag he had on the bed.

Tobirama stared at the floor deep in thought, then sighed. "Dammit."

* * *

"If you care for him, leave."

Madara slowly stood up, putting his gloved hands into his pockets. It was snowing, and he was freezing, yet it still seemed that those words were spoken with the thickest ice he had ever heard. Tobirama stared at him defiantly, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Madara dug his face into his dark scarf, so that only one startling empty eye was revealed. "Why am I not surprised."

Tobirama hesitated. He thought he could do this for his older brother, but seeing the Uchiha standing there by the frozen riverbank, all alone with this cold setting, unnerved him. Madara looked...apathetic, nearly void of all life. And it scared Tobirama on how much his next words would take effect. But he was more scared for his niisan.

"My brother will learn to live without you." He said.

Madara only kept staring at him as if he were seeing right through him. It made Tobirama really desperate.

He fell unto his knees on the snow, not caring one bit of how it would dirty his jeans (although normally he would), and he looked at Madara pleadingly. "Father wants to disown him! Surely you understand?! If you truly cared for him-" Tobirama choked a bit, looking off to the side, his whole body shaking. "I understand how it feels but-"

"You understand?"

Tobirama was startled at how angry Madara sounded. He was a little scared when he was met face to face with the Uchiha death glare.

"How can you understand anything?!"

Tobirama gasped and slammed his bare hands down on the ground, ignoring the freezing sensation as he practically threw himself in front of the Uchiha. "I do! Because...I had to do it as well!"

It was silent as Madara must've let those words sink. He blinked then sighed, looking up at the gray sky. "This world has always been cruel and unfair. Even with love."

Tobirama's dark brown eyes widened when he felt a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He snapped his head up to look at the unusually soft Madara.

"Take care of him for me, Tobirama."

He nodded.

Madara gave him a curt nod in response and walked away, Tobirama staring at his back. He then looked down at his trembling hands when Madara was no longer visible, and inside, deep inside, he could feel a part of him shatter. Not only for his niisan, not only for Madara, but for himself and Izuna as well.

Yes, indeed. What a truly cruel and unfair world this is.


	3. Chapter 3: Play With Barbies

**A/N:** A little humor doesn't hurt anybody xD Although me not sure I'm good with humor...whatever! Hope you liked this and please review! I apologize for any error, I really need a beta. Next chapter is going to have a hardcore lemon with TobiIzu, so, stay tuned!

**Chapter 3: Playing With Barbies**

So, there was a lot of things Madara would never even consider doing. And this was certainly one of them. However, this was an emergency and it isn't like Madara at all to not be there when somebody important truly needed him.

"I left a couple thousands in case of anything," Hashirama said as he hurriedly finished packing. "There's enough food in the fridge to last a week but don't hesitate to buy anything with my money if need be! Call me whenever she gets too sad and in case she can't sleep, give her some hot milk, she likes that. And-"

"Hashirama, please, calm down." Madara finally spoke as he helped his friend by packing some deodorant and a toothbrush that the brunette almost forgot. He looked at Hashirama and gave him a small wink. "It's not the first time I babysit Tsunade. You can go to Mito without a worry."

Hashirama took in a deep breath, nodding as he closed his luggage. "Yeah, you're right, I'm just irked. I mean, I told her it wasn't a good idea to go America while she was pregnant, dammit. And Tobirama's in Russia, so I wouldn't like to bother him, yet I still bothered you, I'm so-"

"Just shut up and go, you aren't making any sense!" Madara rolled his eyes, forcing the Senju down the stairs and taking the luggage. "Call me when you land, and also don't forget to call when that little bundle of joy is born so Tsunade can hear her little brother."

"Right!" Hashirama nodded, opening the front door and hastily grabbing the luggage handle from Madara. He looked up at the raven with a big beaming smile. "Thank you so much, Madara."

He smirked, nodding, and pushed the brunette forward so he could close the front door of the Senju household with the keys Hashirama had given him just recently. "Sure thing, now go! I'll be picking up Tsunade from her play date."

Hashirama nodded enthusiastically, kissing Madara's cheek sloppily and bolted to the cab waiting for him. Madara grimaced, wiping his cheek but he still somewhat smiled and waved goodbye at his friend.

* * *

"Uncle Maddie!" The little blonde with pigtails smiled widely, squealing in delight once she spotted one of her favorite uncles. She ran to him and Madara opened his arms so she could jump in. He chuckled and twirled her around for a few seconds, raising her high, loving to hear her happy giggles. She dug her face into his neck when he lowered her enough to cradle her.

"You must be Uchiha-sama. Hashirama-sama told me you would be picking her up." A woman with long brown hair standing by the doorway of the front of her home said, a small redheaded girl waving at Tsunade when she waved goodbye.

"Yes, I am. Pleasure to meet you, Terumi-san." Hashirama bowed respectfully, Tsunade squeaking out a giggle at the motion, her tiny arms tightening around the raven.

Terumi bowed back, her daughter doing the same. "Pleasure is all mine! Be careful on your way back home, I heard there was a lot of rain coming."

"Of course." Madara gave her a polite smile and began to walk away with Tsunade.

"Bye-bye, Mei-chan!" She yelled over the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Bye-bye, Tsunade-chan!"

* * *

"I'm bored, Maddie-oji!"

Madara sighed, rubbing his hand on his face tiredly. He hadn't had a good sleep because of his impending insomnia, so he usually spent the night watching over Tsunade's small snoring form next to him in her bed. He had initially declined to sleep in the twin sized mattress but the little blonde could be incredibly persistent. He blamed it on her father. He eyed the girl sitting on his abdomen. "What would you like to do, Tsunade?"

She hummed, tapping her lips in a way he had seen Tobirama do, then her hazel eyes sparked mischievously. "Let's play Barbies!"

Madara blinked, staring at her in utter horror. He could practically see himself digging his pride's grave. "Barbies? Are you sure?"

"Yes! Please, Maddie-oji!" Tsunade fluttered her lashes pleadingly.

"Can't you wait for Izuna-oji? He'll probably enjoy to play Barbies with you," Madara tried to encourage. He knew his little brother had no problem bombing his own pride.

"No! I wanna okay with Uncle Maddie!" Tsunade pouted, crossing her tiny arms in front her chest and rising her chin high.

"Ah..." Madara took in a deep breath. He entirely hoped his ancestors would forgive him.

He bet his ancestors were completely enjoying this torture.

"But, Ken! I wanted a bigger TV!" Tsunade moved her Barbie around in front of the Ken doll, a wide beautiful smile that reminded Madara of Hashirama set permanently on her face since they had began this little melodramatic play, which was the only reason why he was still torturing himself like this even after two hours of moving dolls around like utter maniacs. Seriously, whose idea was it to make kids play with miniature human figures and pretend to be gods?

Madara took in a deep breath, making the Ken doll move closer to the Barbie. "A bigger TV? Why would you want a bigger TV?"

"So I could take big pictures with it!"

Oh, god, somebody kill him. He made the Ken doll facepalm (as much as the plastic could let him anyways). "TV's don't take photos, Barbie! Cameras do!"

"Oh! You're right, Ken! Muaa!" Tsunade made a loud kiss noise when she made her doll touch it's face with Ken's. She smiled up at Madara with that look again, her eyes filled with so much admiration and innocent love that it almost hurt. Madara smiled gently back.

Until he saw a flash go off by the corner of his eye, making him automatically let go of the Ken doll.

"Oh my god, aniki!" Izuna laughed, looking at the picture his digital camera provided him. "I am so going to print these out!" He lowered it and wasn't surprised at all to be (almost) face to face with a glowering older brother.

"Erase it." Madara hissed.

Izuna grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes Madara knew too well. "Ummm...nope! Catch, Tsunade-chan!"

Madara failed in taking the camera before Izuna threw it to Tsunade, who clumsily caught it and screamed when Madara wildly turned to her, running away to the kitchen. Izuna and Madara followed, although the younger looked like he was merrily skipping while Madara trotted toward her. Tsunade squealed in surprise when she saw the Uchiha brothers and quickly crawled on top of the counter with the help of the metal trash can. She raised her hands high, and Madara motioned to get the camera from her grasp when she blindly threw it with a squeak of Izuna's name.

Thankfully, Izuna is a baseball player in high school and he was reflexive enough to catch the camera before it shattered to the floor.

Madara growled menacingly. "Izuna-" He stopped his threat midway when he tripped with the Ken doll Tsunade had earlier dropped.

Izuna and Tsunade cheered, the raven going around to the other side of the counter to pick her up in his arms and running away with her, all the while laughing in triumph.

Madara sighed, sitting up to glare at the doll. He raised an eyebrow when he saw it was Ken, taking it in his hands and letting out a mad chuckle. "Touché, Ken, touché."


End file.
